Letters From The Aether
by ChocoDrake
Summary: It's only been a week since the death of the beloved leader of The Order and when Lukas starts getting letters from someone claiming to be his Jesse, he and his friends set off to stop the ones that murdered him in the first place. *Sequel to Hardcore*


**A/N It's finally done, now I can work on other things. There's a bit of Lukesse in this. Male Jesse because sentences are hard to make gender neutral. You can pretend it's female Jesse if you want though.**

 **This is a sequel to my other story Hardcore, so I would read that first to understand what's going on. Now if you need me I'm gonna go collapse in the corner.**

* * *

I stood on the grass looking down at a memorial statue of a person that I once knew but is no more. A rose laid in front of a plaque. "Here lies Jesse; Leader of The Order Of The Stone, Friend and Savior. May he rest in peace," was written on it.

"I'm back, Jesse," I said to no one. It's only been a week since I lost him, I still can't believe he's gone.

"We haven't been doing well lately. Olivia and Axel stopped bickering but only because their too sad to do much right now. Petra misses you, I think. You always had her back and she had yours. Ivor still blames himself..."

I look up to the sky.

"And I...You know I love you, right?" I felt cold and alone, tears threatened to spill from my eyes. "It's not the same without you."

Sighing I leave another rose on his grave before turning to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

...

 _Dear Lukas_

 _I'm sorry about not writing to you sooner. I got sidetracked by this whole being dead thing. Who would've known death would be so confusing, right? Anyway I'm in the Aether. It's like the complete opposite of the nether, heaven is what I'm getting at. I can also fly now, which is helpful considering the Aether is made up out of islands in the sky._

 _I'm writing this mainly to test if you can get this letter. The Aether Dragon is helping me sent this to you. If it worked then it will be on your bed by the time you wake up this morning._

 _Oh, and don't be sad Lukas. I'm alright. I'll try to keep in touch with you if I can._

 _-Jesse_

...

I gripped the piece of paper, if I tightened my grip any harder I would brake my hand. I stomped down the hallway and entered the training room where Petra was.

"What's your problem? Besides, you know..." She trailed off.

I almost throw the letter into her hands. Crossing my arms I breathe aggressively, I'm too pissed to say anything.

"What the hell is this?!" Petra spat venomously after reading it.

"Exactly." When did I start tapping my foot rapidly. Whatever!

"Who sent this!?"

"I don't know, Petra, the same guy who broke in and left this on my bed."

"WHAT?!"

I sighed trying to get myself under control. "Can you tell everyone I want a group meeting at the treasure room in thirty minutes? I need to calm down."

"Sure," She said with a hasty and harsh edge.

...

 _Dear Lukas_

 _I should've known you wouldn't believe it's really me. Sending you a letter worked though you did get it. I'm not sure what to say to make you believe its me, everyone knows the story of the New Order, and I don't know your deep dark secrets._

 _I know your mad, I can feel it, but I am Jesse. Please believe me, Lukas._

 _-Jesse_

I threw the letter at my mirror. Seriously my bathroom of all places!? This is creeping me out I'm going to meet up with the others before I get stabbed or something.

I managed to not get murdered on my way to the treasure room where they all were like I asked.

"So, your wondering why I brought you all here. It's because someone has been sending me letters clamming to be Jesse. In fact I found another on the way here." I said.

Everyone stared outraged.

"What, again!?" Petra snarled then stormed off back to the temple muttering, "I'll find him."

So much for our group meeting.

Axel was silent but I could see a murderous look in his eyes.

"Who would do this?" Olivia said in bemused anger.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. This doesn't add up, who would just leave letters for me on my bed, a complete stranger?"

Axel shifted uncomfortable.

"Axel...what are you hiding?"

"What, me? What are you talking about?" He furrows his brow.

"It seem like somethings up with you, like your guilty or somethin-"

A letter appeared out of thin air falling to the floor.

Everyone went silent.

"L-Lukas...is that?" Olivia stuttered.

"I...think so...?" I said slowly.

We all shared glances for many moments wondering who would read it first. I decided to pick it up and open the envelope. It was only a short sentence that I read out loud for them to hear.

 _Hey, I know this is a bad time but you do realize my murderer is still alive, right?_

 _Jesse-_

"How did-" Axel's brow furrowed, "Their mocking me! Their mocking us!"

"Axel you didn't let him go did you?" I was afraid of his answer.

"He slipped away from me!" His fists clenched.

"He did drop his map while running away, that coward," Ivor grumbled.

Everyone stared at him.

"Why did you keep this from us!?" I snap.

"Well..." He looked away guiltily. "Never was a good time to bring it up."

I sighed. Keep your cool, keep your cool. "Just... forget it. Let's go we've got an 'adventure'. You guys get ready, I'll get petra."

...

We spent the rest of the morning preparing for the mission we've set out to do and then we rode out on horses. It would take three days to get there if our guess is correct. Not much happened today other than almost falling into a cavern hidden by lose sand in the desert biome during our travel. I didn't know there was a desert a few hours from town.

Now we were hold up in a large cave lit up with torches, a wall of dirt blocks prevented entry from mobs and our horses tied up to a block in the corner.

Everyone was asleep and I was left awake staring at a crackling torch on the cave wall. I sighed. I can't fall asleep.

Grabbing my sword for protection I walk up to the dirt wall and quietly dug, replacing the missing blocks on my way out. I walk a bit away from camp, far enough away to not wake anyone up, but not too far so I can still see the torch placed on the wall to mark our cave.

I look around, nothing but sand and rock formations. Calm weather, silence and no mobs as far as I can see, a perfect night.

Staring up at the moon I think sadly to myself that Jesse would've loved this. He always stayed up till ungodly hours doing whatever.

My eyes widened. Reaching into my pocket I pull out a letter. I left the letters at home so how did one get in my inventory- It's sealed. It's a new one.

For a bit I peered at the envelope unsure if I should open it or not. I looked around making sure no one was there watching me and decided to open it. I had too. There it was, another letter written in Jesse's handwriting. It was a little hard to read in the dark but I managed.

 _Dear Lukas_

 _So, your going after the cult? That's alright, I'm sure you all can take him. Plus someone has to stop them from doing the same to others and before they summon the Wither again- Just to clarify I don't know if they are, but it makes it just that more vital if you do stop them._

 _This isn't all I wanted to tell you, there is something else... Reuben, I found him._

 _I was talking to someone, telling him I was the leader of The Order and he remarked "Yeah, when pigs fly." And then there he was, landing on this island with his tiny wings. I can't tell you how happy I am seeing him again, it's just- Oh, I got tears on the paper. I hope you don't mind._

 _Well, we're currently having tea with the Aether Dragon. Yeah, she up and had a tea party with us in the dead of night. There's no mobs to worry about though, except for the so called Aethermen but they don't really bother us for anything._

 _But, these cookies are to die for. Heh._

 _Jesse-_

I finish reading with a smile. Looks like you were finally reunited after everything.

What! No, it's fake. Someone forged it, gotta be forged. But...why do I doubt that?

"What are you doing out here," Someone said impatiently, behind me.

I tensed, shoving the letter in my inventory before tuning around.

"H-Hey, Petra," I said tentatively.

She doesn't seem amused, and I decided to continue before she yells at me or something.

"I had to use the bathroom," I lied.

Petra sighed.

"Lukas..."

"It's just,... the letters. Are they really fake?"

"Seriously!? You believe that crap!?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Petra. It feels like I'm losing my mind."

"Don't," She says, her voice low and firm, "We can't lose anyone else."

I stare at her blank almost troubled expression, surprised, I didn't know she cared that much.

"Petra...You know that any of us can die tomorrow right? You can't believe no one will die just because you said so. It doesn't work like that. I didn't think Jesse would... I didn't think I would lose him but it happened."

"Your starting to sound like him," she remarks, frowning.

"Petra, if we lose someone else will you be alright?"

"Lukas-"

"I'm serious! Will you?"

She paused and put her hands on her hips, thinking. "...Yes," she said. "Now will you come back to camp?"

"In a minute, Petra. I'll catch up."

She sighed exasperatedly. "Fine, but don't think I'll save your ass if a zombie gets you," she walked off in a huff. I chuckle slightly.

I glance at the moon one last time, musing.

I have my reasons to doubt, but still... is it really him?

...

Morning we started off again. We came across a canyon and our horses got scared off, not like it mattered much we had to continue on foot anyway. It's gonna suck on the return trip though.

I look at the path it's an narrow ledge sticking out of a cliff, looking down it's just an abyss, I can't see the bottom only black. One wrong step and it's over just like Jes- No, not right now. Don't think like that.

Petra went first sliding against the wall, I went next.

"Alright, just don't look down," I muttered to myself, "don't look down."

I got to the other side, where there was more cliff to stand on, faster than I expected. I saw Petra looking ahead of us, a zombie creeping up behind her slowly unknown to her.

"Petra!" I raced over and stabed the zombie. She stared at me in shock, a little pink in the face like she was embarrassed at the thought of being killed by lone zombie.

"Thanks for having my back, Lukas."

"Don't mention it," I smiled.

"Don't look now but there's more coming from where that came from," Olivia said pointing behind me as both her and Ivor joined us on the platform.

I turned, what seemed about a hundred zombies walked toward us, Great. We pulled out our weapons and fought, we managed to kill twenty of them before getting backed into a corner. I'll see you soon, Jesse, I thought grimly as we were about to get overwhelmed and slaughtered by the hoard.

I closed my eyes expecting the first punch, but it never came. What happened next was an explosion that smashed us against the wall and the zombies who were closer to the explosion hit the wall much harder despawning and leaving only rotten flesh and potatoes. Why zombies love potatoes so much I will never know.

Opening my eyes I see Axel standing there in the clearing gunpowder.

"Thanks, Axel," I let out of breath of relief, "That was a close one."

He smirked, "I guess TNT is better than Redstone."

"Shut up." Olivia punched him to no effect.

I smiled. At least their getting back to their old selves again.

...

Another night, another rest in a cave and an another letter.

 _Dear Lukas_

 _Are you alright?_

 _I found Ellegaard this morning. She's upset, Magnus is still grieving for her after all this time. She didn't even think he cared that much. I offered her the chance of talking with him via letters but she declined thinking it would make things worse. That got me thinking. I'm I making things worse for you?_

 _She left awhile ago leaving me solemn for not being appeal to help. I hope they meet again someday._

 _Talk about feeling horrible, I'm worried for Ivor. Can you talk to him, tell him it isn't his fault, I got the feeling he might do something tonight._

 _Jesse-_

I pocket the letter and sighed. I saw Ivor sneaking around heading toward the exit. Might as well nip it in the bud right now, got nothing better to do.

"Ivor, where are you going?" I asked him in the middle of him digging out a dirt block.

He froze. "Nowhere, and that's none of your business."

I frowned. "Your not coming back are you?"

He paused. "After all I've done I can't stay here."

"What about us? What about the mission? What about your lava house?"

"I can build another one."

I shake my head. "We can't do this without you."

"Yes you can."

"Ivor...Is this about Jesse?"

He chokes.

"Wait...how close were you two?"

"...He was like my son," he managed sounding like he was about to cry, or maybe he was crying and I didn't see.

"Ivor..."

"Just...let me leave."

He sounded so hallow. I sighed.

"...Alright..." I said finally. "Take care of yourself out there."

He left without a word and as he replaced the dirt blocks on his way out I whispered, "Goodbye, Ivor."

I went back to my spot in the corner and laid against the wall. I looked at my companions fast asleep, I would have to explain his disappearance in the morning. Getting sleep would be a good idea.

But still as I stare up at the ceiling I'm feeling cold and lonely again, unable to sleep. "Jesse," I whispered to no one, "Is that really you writing all this?"

I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep when a note fell on my chest.

Yes.

...

We found the cult's base. After three days of travel it wasn't too hard to find, just a large temple made out of stone jutting out of the sand. We stood outside the entrance planning out our next move.

My friends were disheartened and angry from hearing Ivor's departure this morning.

"So, we just walk in there and kick ass?" Petra asked.

"Pretty much." There wasn't much else for me to say.

"Aright then let's go," she said and we all enter.

We went down a hall of chiseled stone, a red rug under our feet. I gazed around tense. "We should be careful, who knows what kind of traps they have laid out."

The rest of the hallway was uneventful, nothing happened except our paranoia growing.

We came into what we could only assume was some kind of living room, with red rugs and furniture. I was about to let out a sigh of relief that no one was there when an arrow few by my head and into the wall barely missing me.

"ATTACK!" Someone yelled.

We got our weapons ready for battle as guys in robes ran up to us swords drawn. There was battle cries and the sound of steel clashing as attacks were blocked. I was on the far end of the fight dodging swings, I winced as another arrow whizzed by, I glanced at who shot it and found a man with a bow.

With a yell I ran over to him, he was shaking in fear and unable to aim in time, and I slashed my sword breaking his bow and cutting his wrist.

He shoved me into a wall, clutching his bleeding wound. I was about to get up when I heard a click and the wall turned around putting me into another room where I stumbled and fell down some stairs.

I was dazed and a little banged up but otherwise unscathed. I wondered how I would get back to the fight and help my friends.

"What are you doing here!?" A man seethed.

I turned and saw a man standing at a alter with Soul Sand and three Wither Skulls.

"You!" I shouted, "Your building a Wither!"

"Yes, yes, big surprise. The Wither cult wants to make a Wither," he spat.

"But why? Why would you..." It took so much self control to not attack him right then. I needed to find out why.

"Our prophecy says the Wither would become more powerful and end everything. Don't you get it! We were meant to die, we were all meant to die during the Wither Storm!"

"Your insane!"

"Yes...that's the same thing your leader said before I KILLED HIM!"

That did it.

I screamed and almost tackled him. He blocked my sword with a staff knocking it out of my hands, and then I did tackle him to the ground. We rolled around the floor hitting each other I, managed to knock his staff away from him. Eventually he pushed me off and I landed near the far wall. Before I could do anything he lunged for a lever on the wall and pulled it down, I heard the sound of pistons then stones blocks pushed my limbs to the wall painfully.

I couldn't move.

"Well, well, have the mighty has fallen," He smirked, "You know I could just kill you now, but you would miss the show." He reached into his robe and pulled out...

My eyes widened.

"How did you get a Command Block!?"

"Does it matter?" He walked up to the alter to the middle of the Soul Sand with a place to put it in. "All that matters is that our queen returns!"

"You can't do this!" I struggled against my bonds to no avail as I watched him lift the command block over his head about to slam it in.

"Welcome back, my queen!"

"NOOO!"

SMASH!

I blink in surprise as the man fell to the ground groaning.

"I won't let you do the same mistakes I did," A familiar voice said.

"Ivor!" I smiled, relived. He walked over and pulled the lever up freeing me from the wall.

"I decided to come back after what I heard they were going to do I just couldn't let it happen again," He explained.

"Does this mean you'll stay?"

"Don't get ahead of your self yet," he said nervously.

The fallen man groaned loudly.

"What did you hit him with?"

"Pah! It's just a potion of paralysis, he's belly aching. Now, what are we going to do with him...?" He gazed at him thinking.

I pick up my sword, just in case, and walked over to the fallen man, the madman, the one who murdered Jesse, I knelt next to him.

"What do you have to say for yourself!?" I snarled.

"I had every right! That bastard leader took everything from me!"

I gave him the coldest most dangerous glare I had ever given. He stared in fear of me as I lifted my sword back prepared for a strike.

" **Jesse was my everything**."

I brought the sword down.

...

 _Dear Lukas_

 _I love you too. I forgot to tell you this didn't I? I'm such a bad boyfriend. Heh. I knew you had a thing for me but I was waiting for you to say something first. I should've acted on it, but now it's too late._

 _This is my final letter, Lukas. I learned what the Aether Dragon was doing was unlawful up here, and when notch found out he wasn't happy to say the least. She isn't allowed to send more letters. But she is able to sneak one more out so I can at least say my goodbyes to you._

 _Lukas you were- are my friend, I didn't expect you would be, I didn't expect you fall in love with me either. You are the best partner in crime I could ask for._

 _You and the others thanks for everything._

 _Goodbye. Jesse-_

It...It really was him.

It only took a extra day to get back home. I learned that the remaining cult members killed themselves instead of surrendering and Ivor decided to stay after all.

We stopped them from hurting others and summing the Wither Storm again. I should be happy, but it feels like a hollow victory to me. I killed someone. The others didn't seem to really care. Good riddance. A life for a life. But no one understands what it's like to kill someone, mobs yes, but mobs aren't people with dreams and ambitions no matter how horrible.

I shouldn't be thinking like this but it only affirms what I'm planning.

I'm leaving.

There's nothing here for me anymore, the memories are too much to handle. I'll miss the others, but the last I saw them they were smiling. A perfect last memory of them. I hope they understand.

I take Jesse's last letter and store it carefully like a precious treasure in my inventory. I get off my bed, get my gear and leave my goodbye note I written prior on my nightstand then I leave the temple and don't look back.

...

Now that I thought about it, heading off so late in the night wasn't such a good Idea.

It's eerie and I don't see any mobs...wait. I turn around and slashed a Creeper.

"You thought you sneak up on me did you?" I said as it poofed into gunpowder.

I heard a noise and turned my head.

UHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!

Oh, great, an Enderman and I pissed it off.

I hit it when it teleported to me, I managed to kill it but not without getting hit in return. I cried out as a zombie punched me and I swung at it, killing it in one hit.

I looked around at the hoard of monsters coming at me and bolted. Cowardice yes, but it's better then being dead.

Hiding behind a tree, I try to catch my breath noticing the long line of blood steaming down my shoulder. I didn't think the Enderman hit me that hard. There was a loud moan followed by a sword piercing flesh behind me, I jumped seeing a zombie despawn.

"Petra! How did-"

"What were you thinking, Lukas!? You could've gotti-"

We both lunged away dodging a arrow shot from a Skeleton.

"How did you find me?"

"We found your letter!"

"We!?" Great, now everyone knows.

"This is not the time! Run!"

I was surprised that she of all people was running away from mobs, but there was just too many. She ran ahead of me and I thought to run off to somewhere else away from my friends. ...But, no. I couldn't to this to them. No matter how much of a murderer I feel they don't deserve to lose someone else.

I have to face the music.

I burst out of the trees, stop and look ahead to my friends over there. I take a step, Petra turned her eyes shooting open.

"Lukas, watch out!"

Everything seemed to slow down as I turned around and met a green frown.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

BOOM!

...

...

...

Game over!

You cannot respawn in hardcore mode.

...

...

...

..

.

Lukas?!


End file.
